


Don't be ashamed

by thisnowhereheart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnowhereheart/pseuds/thisnowhereheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um sort of an internal monologue from Ian's perspective?? Very short...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be ashamed

Can I love a despiser?  
A man of twisted heart,  
I who long to feel,  
Forced quiet.  
A snarl of lip,  
An eyebrow raised,  
Shut me down. Shut me down. Shut me down.  
This is not what I wanted,  
It's not what you wanted either,  
Yet to leave  
Would be to leave myself,  
For to love you  
-the unloveable you-  
Is to make myself whole.  
Is to feel more than I ever could,  
Had you been anyone else.  
We're joined.  
We're halves made whole.  
I think you're begging to recognise that.  
Don't fear it, or me  
God knows we've feared enough.  
Welcome. You belong. You matter.  
Don't be ashamed.


End file.
